En el silencio
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MidoAka. Midorima es pianista. Akashi está sordo.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Universo Alterno.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **02. Emoción

* * *

**En el silencio.**

Cuando Akashi Seijurou nació y los doctores le informaron a su padre que había nacido sordo, el hombre lo consideró como una maldición. Seijurou no sólo se había robado a su esposa, llevándola a las puertas de la muerte mientras él se abría paso a la vida, sino que también había nacido defectuoso, un hijo al que tendría que prodigar cuidados especiales. Por supuesto, el dinero no suponía problema, pero el tener un heredero incapacitado sí.

Aún así, Seijurou demostró grandes dotes para aprender las materias de rigor, que lo harían digno de suceder a la familia pese a su problema. Literatura, historia, economía, el arte de la guerra. Seijurou las dominó todas desde su mundo de silencio, asimilando los conocimientos, ya que su mente no podía distraerse con las voces de las personas a su alrededor al no poder asistir a la escuela.

No había amigos con quién perder el tiempo. No había series en TV que seguir religiosamente sin la ayuda de subtítulos. No había bandas que llamaran su atención, ni conocía las canciones pegajosas que otros adolescentes de su edad tarareaban de camino a la escuela.

Como un pájaro enjaulado, incapaz de cantar, Seijurou pasaba las tardes sepultado entre libros, hasta el día en que cumplió dieciséis años y su padre le indicó mediante gestos (un lenguaje que tuvo que aprender y que supuso para él otra pérdida de tiempo), que tenía el mundo a su disposición pero sólo si tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo con su discapacidad. Las agallas y la fuerza que lo probarían digno de ser el heredero.

Seijurou rió cuando lo vio y aunque no escuchó el sonido de su propia voz, supo que era suficiente para hacer enojar a su padre. Sin embargo, quiere hacerlo enojar más y más. Por lo que decide acudir a la escuela, avergonzarlo frente al público cuando tiene que pedir un trato especial para su hijo. Seijurou también tiene el descaro de aplicar para el equipo de basketball de Rakuzan y a su padre le carcome la idea de que quizá lo hayan aceptado sólo por lástima.

No es así. Pero Seijurou lo deja pensar lo que quiera.

Por supuesto, es difícil abrirse paso en el mundo cuando no se puede escuchar nada, pero no imposible. Seijurou incluso piensa que así es mejor, porque no tiene que escuchar pláticas molestas ni abandonar el santuario de su mente. Y unos gestos son suficientes para comunicar lo que necesita, nunca mucho, su padre se ha asegurado de ello.

Sin embargo, todavía no tiene amigos. No hasta que su padre, en su afán de castigarlo y humillarlo por lo que hizo el día de su nacimiento, le presenta a Midorima Shintaro.

—Midorima es un gran pianista —le informa su padre mediante gestos y le dirige una sonrisa sarcástica que para Midorima pasa como un gesto de cariño entre padre e hijo—. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien. Le gustan las mismas cosas.

Al principio, tienen muchos problemas para comunicarse. Pero Midorima aprende rápido el lenguaje de señas y confirma lo dicho por su padre. Les gustan las mismas cosas, el shogi, el basketball, Othello y el silencio.

—Quisiera oírte tocar —dice Akashi con ayuda de sus manos, el día en que se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Midorima. Porque la música es algo desconocido para él y que cree podría darle un mejor entendimiento de Shintaro. Unir esas dos piezas tan extrañas en las que se desdobla su personalidad.

Ninguna operación puede hacer esa magia. Seijurou se conforma con los días que pasan juntos, para gran sorpresa de su padre, que tiene que buscar mejores formas de humillarlo, sin obtener resultados, ya que la presencia de Midorima actúa como escudo.

En el año en que Akashi cumple 22, sin embargo, las cosas cambian. Shintaro conoce a Takao, un compañero en la escuela de medicina y Seijurou no es idiota, como para no darse cuenta de que Takao quiere entrar en los pantalones de Shintaro, ganándoselo con pequeños gestos, aceptando caprichos y sobre todo, escuchando su música, un gusto que Shintaro no ha dejado ir del todo.

Takao sabe que están saliendo. Y no tiene el descaro de entrometerse más de la cuenta, pero así fuera, Seijurou está seguro de que le enterraría unas tijeras en el ojo. Cobrando ojo por ojo y diente por diente, una discapacidad que nunca le ha pesado tanto. No solo es el ridículo piano, del que él ha estudiado su historia, los grandes compositores como Chopin y Liszt, es también la voz de Shintaro, el matiz que tiene su risa, las cosas que le susurra cuando están en la cama y que él sólo puede imaginar.

—¿Qué piensas de Takao? —pregunta Seijurou una noche y es un poco incómodo, porque hasta entonces, sus manos descansaban sobre la espalda de Midorima y ha tenido que apartarlo de su cuello para preguntar.

—Es un idiota —responde Shintaro, incorporándose un poco, con lo que su cuerpo se desliza sobre el de Seijurou de manera involuntaria, arrancándole un gemido—. ¿Estás preocupado por él?

—¿Debería?

Cuando Shintaro vuelve a penetrarlo y Seijurou siente la vibración de su abdomen sobre el suyo, mientras murmura alguna cosa (su nombre en el silencio), sabe que no tiene nada qué temer.

**FIN.**


End file.
